Abused
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Emily Carnicelli's life went straight down the toilet the day her father murdered her mother.She is abused. Ocaisionally raped; all by her own father. Can she learn to trust others and leave her past behind her, or will she be stuck in her past forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got the idea for this story while surfin' the YouTube….haha. Anyways. This story isn't from any show or anything…..I just came up with the idea and I knew I couldn't let it go. So here it is!**

I ran. Ran as fast as my poor little legs could carry me. I knew what he was doing to her downstairs, and it wasn't good. I came to the stairs and ran down them. Once I got downstairs, I could see I was too late.

"MOMMY!" I screamed. I saw my own mother, lying in a pool of blood on the floor, a knife protruding from her chest. I saw the blood pouring from her, making her look as pale as a ghost. Which she was going to be soon, anyways. I looked around the room. Daddy was standing over her dead body. I felt the tears pouring down my face. Daddy came up to me and comforted me while I cried. I knew what he did. He was the one that killed mommy.

"It's ok, Emily, everything's ok. It's ok to cry, calm down." He said soothingly to me. I pushed him off.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed. I ran up to Dacey's room to find that she was awake and crying. Good to know I'm not the only one. I picked her up carefully and cradled her in my arms, tears dropping to the ground. I held her tighter. I would never let her go.

I opened my eyes, relieved that the memory was over. That was years ago, I have to put my past behind me. Focus on the more important things. Today is the first day of high school! I, Emily Carnicelli, am going to high school. I slipped on my yellow and orange striped longsleeve shirt, packed my backpack and waited for Dacey. Luckily for me, dad is still sleeping. If he were awake right now, he'd slap me like he does every morning when he's hung over from drinking last night.

"Come on, Dacey, let's go." I beckoned as my little sister walked down the stairs. We walked out the door and waited for our busses.

"Emily, is daddy going to wake up and hit you again?" Dacey asked me. I grew quiet.

"No, no dad's asleep right now. I'm fine." I answered as Dacey's bus stopped in front of us. I pushed her onto her bus and waved goodbye. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone our secret because I made her swear when she first found out. No one else needs to know about it. Then I saw my own bus pull up. I pulled down my sleeve to hide the bruise on my arm from yesterday morning's beating and climbed on the bus. I saw plenty of people already on the bus, and when I approached an empty seat, I sat in it. I really wish Dacey hadn't asked me that. As the bus drove away, I pictured mom waving at me as the bus drove off. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see who wanted my attention to see a girl about my age tapping.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked me. I quickly made up a lie.

"Oh, me? I'm fine, just fine." I responded. She shrugged.

"Ok then. My name is Cassandra. What's yours?" She said.

"My name is Emily." I responded. She nodded.

"That's cool!" She chirped happily.

Weeks and months passed and me and Cassandra were best friends now. I still haven't told her about my mom, but i'm going to. Just about now.

"Why can't we ever go to your house? I bet it would be fun! I mean, seriously, I haven't even met your parents." Cassie asked me. I sighed and hid my bruise under my hair.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, it's a long story." I said. She waved it off.

"We've got time." She said. I nodded.

"Well, when I was 4, my dad murdered my mom right in front of me. He proceeded to tell me that she did it herself and he was only trying to stop her. From that day on, my dad abuses me every day." I explained. She gasped.

"Oh, my, gosh, Emily! That's terrible! Why haven't you reported him to the police or something?" She asked me.

"Don't have the courage." I answered. She shook her head.

"I can do it for you." She insisted. I shook my head.

"No, no, don't. After all, it's only the rest of high school and he's out of my life forever, right?" I said.

"Fine, if you insist. But I'm here for you anytime you need me." She said. I smiled and hugged her. Then it was my stop, so I stood up and got off the bus.

Once I walked in the front door, I noticed that dad was awake now. I was in for it, because by now he was drunk again. He heard the front door swing open and trudged towards me. I swallowed hard.

"Emily, you bitch! Why in the fucking hell are you disturbing me?" He grumbled. Then I felt his hand come in contact with my face. My cheek stung with pain. He slapped my other cheek and punched me in the arm. He dropped his glass of beer on the floor, glass shattering all over my feet. I saw little drops of blood stain my socks.

"Dad, please stop!" I screamed. He yelled and slapped me again. I moaned and rubbed my soar cheek. He pushed me to the ground and walked off to his bedroom. I stayed laying there for a minute then got up. I went to the bathroom upstairs to see where the bruises are. When I saw what my face looked like, I knew it hurt my bruises too much to cry. There was a large bruise on my left cheek and a scrape on my right cheek. My upper arm was bruised from where he punched me and my foot was cut and bleeding from the glass. I had to pluck out the piece that got lodged in my foot. I noticed Dacey walk up the stairs and then I slammed the bathroom door closed. Then Dacey knew not to disturb me, and walked straight to her room and locked her door. I bandaged my foot and put my sock back on. I took my hair out of the ponytail sitting on the back of my head and fixed it to see how well I could cover up the bruise. Not very well at all. I sighed and decided to say that I fell and my face hit a mailbox. I walked out of the bathroom and to my own room to silently play my guitar. Dad was passed out by now, so I could play a little louder. As I started strumming notes to my favorite song, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, a little scared.

"Password is password." I heard. I sighed with relief.

"Come in." I said, and continued playing my guitar. Dacey walked in and sat on my butterfly chair to listen to me play. She shut and locked the door behind her. I started to hum the words to my favorite song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

All of it is true, everything. I wake up in the middle of the night crying. I never actually sincerely smile or laugh, it's all fake. Because of my dad, I'm afraid. I can't trust many people, let alone myself. I didn't need Dacey to clap for me, and I could tell she didn't really want to, so I just put my guitar back on its stand and lay on my bed. I hear dad waking up and get off my bed in a hurry.

"Quick, get back to your room and lock the door, Dacey. Now." I whispered, listening to the footsteps on the bottom of the stairs. She ran out of my room and into her own room. I lay back on my bed and looked out my window.

I heard my door slam open and looked to see my dad, standing in my doorway. I crouched in the corner of my bed, afraid. He wasn't moving, he was just standing there. Then he moved towards me.

"WH-what are you doing? Dad?" I asked, extremely terrified now. He threw me onto my bed and pinned me down in a laying position, then started intensely kissing me. He ran his fingers over my breasts and ignored my struggling. He tore my clothes off and ripped off his own afterwards. I closed my eyes and struggled some more. He stuck his personal area in front of my face and demanded I suck it. I knew he would slap me so hard I'd see my mother again, so I didn't hold back and sucked on it until he told me to stop. He laid me back down and started raping me. The worst part, by far, was….

Dacey could hear my screams all the way down the hall.

**OMG, she has one SAD story. Well, there's the first chapter for you! Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile, I'm just lazy…..**

I felt helpless. Like I'm nothing anymore, I don't mean anything to anyone.

I was quiet at school the next day. I didn't talk when it was time to get up for school, or while I waited for my bus to come. I didn't talk to Dacey at all, or to Cassandra once I got on the bus. Heck, I didn't even sit with her. I sat in the seat across from her and bowed my head so she couldn't see the bruises. She tapped my shoulder.

"Em? Emily? What's wrong?" She asked me. Instead of talking, I showed her my face. She gasped and kept her hand on my shoulder.

"Emily, what happened?" She asked me in horror. Other people started to look at me too, so I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I…uhh, tripped and my face hit a mailbox." I explained to everyone. They nodded then went back to their business. I moved into her seat.

"Meet me in the woods behind school as soon as the lunch bell rings. I have to tell you something." I whispered to her and moved back to my own seat. She gave me a strange look and told me ok. She asked why I wasn't sitting with her today.

"I just….need to be alone right now." I explained, only telling half the truth. She'd find out the other half later. She nodded and looked out the window. I looked down at my feet.

Later, I heard the lunch bell ringing from the school and looked up from my seat on top of a tree stump to see Cassandra walking towards me. I waved her over and she walked faster.

"Ok, so what did you need to tell me?" She asked as she approached me.

"My dad raped me last night." I whispered. Her face fell with shock and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Cassandra, why are you still living there? You know it's time to book it and run once your own dad rapes you. That's so….how could he do that? OH my gosh, Emily, are you ok?" She said. I stopped her.

"Cassie, Cassie relax, I'm fine. I can't run away because first of all there's still the matter of Dacey, I can't just leave her with my dad; and second, I have nowhere to go." I explained.

"No problems, Cassie, just take Dacey with you and stay with me. I'm sure my parents will understand if you explain it to them." Cassie assured me. I knew I had to.

"Fine, me and Dacey will leave the house at midnight. Be ready to sneak us into your house." I said back. She nodded and gave me one last worried look. We stayed silent for a moment and headed for class. Well, Cassie did anyways. I just stayed hidden in the forest. I wasn't in the mood for school right now. Everyone thought that I was out sick today. All except for the people who ride my bus; they know I'm here, they just don't tell on me because they understand that I need to be alone. They don't know why I want to be alone; they just know that I want to be left to myself. Most students at my school understand that when a kid comes to school and starts skipping, they don't want to be told on. They want to escape the misery for a while. It's like a promise each student makes to their classmates; regardless of social status.

Later that day, after Dacey and I were home, dad had beaten me again when I got home, I covered up my bruises, and night had fallen, I called Dacey into my room.

"Ok, so ready to say goodbye to this place forever?" I asked, confusing her.

"Gather everything that's important to you, pack it in your suitcase and meet me back in my room. At midnight, we book it. Leave. Run away." I explained. She nodded her head and ran off to her room. I grabbed the suitcase that mom had given me back when she was alive and filled it with everything mom had given me from my birth up to when she was unfairly murdered. After, I filled the leftover space in my suitcase with extra clothing. Luckily, it's a big suitcase, so I could fit just about all the clothes that still fit me.

After I zip my suitcase, Dacey walks back into my room with a suitcase the same size as mine. I pick one last thing off my bed. My Suzie Lulu doll that my mom gave me for my 4th birthday. I looked at it in my hands for a minute and a single tear shed as I pictured me unwrapping it and giving my mom a hug.

"Emily?" Dacey whispered.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, i'm gonna be fine. Its ok, Dacey. I promise." She nodded and I looked at my clock. Midnight.

"Alright, time to go." I waved her over to my window and slung out of my windowsill a rope made of different bed sheets tied together, just strong enough to carry the both of us down and out the window. I went first then helped Dacey down. Once all four feet were on the ground, we grabbed our suitcases and ran. I took Dacey's free hand to assure that she would keep up with me, and wouldn't get lost. We ran, and as we ran, I could feel Dacey growing more scared the farther we ran. I looked back at her to see tears streaming down her face.

"Dacey, lighten up, ok? We're getting as far away from that stupid old man as we can, right? We're going to Cassie's house, and she'll take care of us." I soothed. She nodded and smiled. I turned my head back to see Cassie's house approaching. I walked up to the door, not letting go of Dacey's hand, and put my suitcase by my feet so I could knock on the door. A moment later, Cassie opened the door. She smiled and waved them inside, looking around her yard to make sure no one unwanted was there. She went inside and closed the door.

"Mom, dad? Can we talk?" Cassie asked, her words echoing.

"Sure honey, in here." Her mom bellowed back. She led me and Dacey into her living room and we just stood behind her.

"Well, you remember Emily and her sister Dacey?" She asked. Her parents looked behind Cassie to see us standing there.

"Honey, why are they here in the middle of the night with suitcases? What happened, what's wrong?" Cassie's mom asked, concerned. She got up off the couch and placed her hands on our cheeks. As she put her hand on my bruised cheek, she noticed it was purplish-blue and bruised. Her face fell with worry.

"I'm getting to that, mom," She answered. "So, you might want to sit down for this, mom." She told her mom. Cassie's mom took her seat on the couch.

"I'm just gonna come right out with it," Cassie started, glancing back at me for a moment.

"Emily's dad raped her last night." She explained. Cassie's parents both gasped and her dad put down the newspaper. Cassie's mom got up and hugged me. It felt good and warm, like the hugs mom used to give me. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Sit, sit, honey, tell us everything." Her mom insisted, so I took a seat on the armchair across from the couch, Dacey sitting in between Cassie's parents, and came out with everything.

"Well, it all started when I was 4, and my dad murdered my mom right in front of me. When he turned and saw me, he got all soft and said that she did that to herself, and he was only trying to stop her, but I knew he was lying. From that day on, he has abused me every day. And the other night, he raped me." I explained. Cassie's parents' faces fell deeper with worry.

"Well, honey, you and your sister can stay right here. We'll take care of you, Cassie dear, could you go put their suitcases in your room? We'll go get the adoption papers tomorrow, and then we can get some paint and furniture to set up a room for your girls. Sounds like a plan?" Cassie's mom explained. Cassie nodded and grabbed our suitcases, then went upstairs to her room. I've been here before, seen their house, and I knew they were rich beyond my dreams, but I didn't know her parents were this nice. Dacey certainly didn't know any of it, though. She smiled as Cassie's mom stroked her hair, and placed her head on Cassie's dad's shoulder. Cassie's mom gave her a hug, and called me over to join it. I let myself cry in her warm embrace. Everything was going to be ok now, my life can get happy, I can forget all about the house I grew up in, and I can pretend I grew up my whole life in this house. I can tell myself that my life is normal, and I have two sisters, Cassie and Dacey. I can say that Cassie is my twin sister, and that's why we're in the same grade.

My life can be good now.

**Harharharrrr! Can this new family get Emily's dad to sign the adoption papers? Will Emily and Dacey really be in better hands now, or will Emily's dad find them? What will happen next? WILL I SHUT UP? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…I'm getting really lazy with this story! Sawwy…shame on me!**

I knew I should be in bed right now, but my life just dramatically changed. It's like having a sleepover with my best friend on a school night, except I never have to leave. Not until college, that is.

"Yeah, it's going to be so awesome having you guys live here. But…..i have to ask. Aren't you afraid your dad will find you?" Cassie asks me. I start to think about it.

He'd wake up tomorrow morning, ready to slap me silly again, only to find that I wasn't there. So he'd go to Dacey, remembering what the deal we have is-that he wouldn't hurt Dacey in any way, shape or form-and ask her where I went, only to find she's not there either. He'd call the police to help find us…..I know it. I just know he will.

"He might notice we're not there and call the police pretending to be a 'caring father' and all that crap. Then there would be trouble." I answer. It scares me to say that he might actually find us. And if he does, well, let's just say I could be seeing my mom soon enough…

"I hope not. I'd love to have you guys live here. It'd be like I have sisters!" Cassie squeaked. Dacey sat on the floor while me and Cassie sat on Cassie's bed. We were talking about all the fun we would have together as a family. Go on vacations together, family outings together, going to grandma's house for the holidays, Christmas together, all that.

"Girls, it's getting late. Go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Cassie's mom said, sticking her head in the room.

"K mom. We will." Cassie responded and got off the bed. She walked to the hall closet and got some blankets for me and Dacey to sleep on.

"We'll go out for beds and all that good stuff tomorrow, so you should only have to sleep on the floor tonight. Don't worry, it's comfy. Take it from me…" Cassie said, recalling a memory. She grabbed her PJs and went in her closet to change into them. Dacey went to change in the bathroom and I changed in Cassie's room, since I felt so uncomfortable with changing now. I feel like a different person….one with an empty place in her heart where her family should be. I sat down on Cassie's bed and fell silent. Cassie's mom came in the room and sat beside me on Cassie's bed, rubbing my back. It felt uncomfortable. I felt like I needed my space. I didn't bother to tell her to stop, but I'm guessing it was written in my face. Cassie walked out of the closet and stopped as if to ask 'everything ok?' Her mom nodded at her and Cassie walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Honey, everything's ok. Everyone in this house would die for you, and we're all making sure you're safe. It's going to be ok." Cassie's mom's words sunk into my head and my heart. I nodded and she left the room for her own rest. I stayed put. Cassie walked in the room a moment later to see me still sitting there.

"Em, it's ok. You heard my mom; we'd all take a hit for you. You're safe, Dac too." Cassie assured me.

"I know, I know…it's just…hearing the word 'mom'…it kills me inside." I explained, tears starting to flow softly down my face. Cassie gave me a warm hug and I hugged her back, because at the moment I needed it. I wanted my mom back. It made me think oh, gosh, I can't wait to die so I can see her again! But I knew I shouldn't think that way so I don't.

"I'm going to bed…" I said, lying down on my blankets. I soon drifted into a soft night of sleep.

The next day, I woke up to Cassie's alarm, signaling it's time to get ready to go shopping now. I got out of my bed and woke up Dacey and told her it's time to get ready. I grabbed a clean outfit out of my suitcase and went to take a shower. I turned the water all the way to hot and removed my clothes. I stepped in the shower and the warm water felt good on my bare skin. I took my time washing my hair and shaving and then, when I was done, I just stood there and let the warm water sooth me as it flows down my body. It felt good to forget. It relieved me.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off with a towel and got dressed in clean clothes; a yellow short sleeve shirt, black vest over it, ripped jeans and some yellow converse sneakers. I walked to the mirror and brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun and wearing a yellow and black headband. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Cassie was already downstairs, as was Dacey. Dacey took a shower last night and Cassie just took hers downstairs.

"Good morning! Want some pancakes?" Cassie greeted.

"Morning. Sure, sounds great." I greeted back. Cassie nodded and her mom continued making pancakes. I took a seat across from Cassie and next to Dacey at the table, plates and everything already set. The first batch of pancakes was ready so Cassie's mom grabbed the serving plate and filled it with steamy, delicious looking and tasting pancakes. We dug in.

**Well, that's all for now cuz I'm feeling lazy today. Not too long, not to short. Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy! Been a while, I know…..]X Anyways, kewww stuff planned for the chapterrr!**

"Let's go, Cassandra! Now!" Cassie's mom shouted up the stairs. Cassie grunted.

"I'm almost done, mom! Hang on a minute!" Cassie responded from her room. Her mom rolled her eyes.

"You can go downstairs and wait with the others; I just have to do one last thing." I told Cassie. She's the one waiting for me. Only because I'm more of a girly person and she's more….tomboy. She's not the type to take an hour to get ready.

"Hurry, Em. My mom's getting real impatient." Cassie warned me.

"Ok, all ready." I said, walking out of Cassie's room with Cassie. We walked down the stairs to see Dacey and Cassie's parents all waiting.

"Sorry, she was waiting for me." I explained. Cassie's mom nodded and we all walked to the car.

The first stop of the day was the Town Hall. We were going to ask where to pick up adoption papers to adopt Emily Carnicelli, A.K.A. me. When we got inside, there were several offices on the floor, elevators and service desks. We approached a blonde haired woman with a nametag that said 'Carla' on it, who was chewing gum at the moment.

"Excuse me, but I was just wondering where I could pick up adoption papers to fill out for these two young ladies." Cassie's mom spoke up. Carla the gum-chewer looked up from her computer screen and just stared for a moment.

"Sure, let me get those for you." Carla the gum chewer answered, opening a drawer near her knees and took out a packet about three pages long.

"Just fill this out, get it signed by her old parents or guardians, and return it within ten days." Carla explained. Cassie's mom didn't respond.

"Well, we can't really do that. My mom is dead and my dad abused me, that's why she's picking these up for us.

"Well that's terrible. If you can't get both parent signatures for whatever reason, like say, they both died in a recent accident or something, then you're going to have to take up the issue with either my boss or the head of the orphanage." Carla explained. Cassie's mom nodded.

"We'll go to your boss." Carla nodded and picked up the office phone. She pressed a few buttons then waited for the other end to pick up.

"Yeah, Ms. Calvery? I got some people here with some problems on their adoption forms. They need to see you." Carla explained into the phone.

"Yeah, mom's dead, dad's abusive." She said into the phone. She nodded and hung up.

"Alright, Ms Calvery will be waiting for you. Second floor, room 205." Carla the gum chewer explained.

"Thanks." Cassie's mom said. Carla waved it off and we went to find room 205. Once we did, we knocked on the door.

"Come in." We heard a soft female voice direct us. So Cassie's mom opened the door and we all walked in.

"Oh, my. What a crowd!" A lady with long brown hair currently tied in a bun. She smiled and told us to take a seat anywhere. Cassie's parents sat in the two chairs facing the desk, me and Dacey pulled up a few chairs and Cassie shared a chair with me.

"So, what seems to be the problem here, Ms. Carnicelli?" The lady asked me, checking a post-it note that I'm guessing had our names on it.

"Well, I'm not sure you're going to want to hear all of it, but long story short, my mom is dead and my dad abused and raped me. So my friend Cassie and her kind family are taking me and my sister Dacey in." I explained. It wasn't exactly long story short, but it wasn't as long as the full story. Ms. Calvery nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad.

"Can you tell me why or how your mother died? And when?" She asked, I nodded.

"Well, she died when I was just four and my sister was only a baby. My dad murdered her but lied to me and said she did that to herself and he was only trying to stop her." I explained. Ms. Calvery looked shocked, and then scribbled something else down on her notepad.

"Well, I'm so sorry for your loss! I feel so bad for you," She said, before getting down to business. She folded her hands and placed them on her desk.

"Well, in conditions like yours and your sisters, there's not many ways to go. If the parent at home is abusive, there may be a high chance he'll be violent about it. And we don't want that. So, in the case that neither parent agrees or is able to sign an adoption form, the case is going to have to go to court. The father is also going to have to go to court for rape and child abuse." Ms. Calvery explained. We nodded and started to set up a date for court.

After we were done there, we went to the hardware store and picked out paints for mine and Dacey's rooms. After choosing the colors we wanted, we went to the furniture store and picked out all the furniture we would need. We figured that if their dad went to jail, they could just take the furniture out of their old rooms and put it in the new ones. I shook my head no at the idea.

"I want all that stuff destroyed. I'm sorry, I can't deal with anything from that place anymore, I don't want it." I refused. Dacey agreed with me and Cassie's parents understood. They weren't worried about money because Cassie's great grandparents owned a major beer company back in the twenties, and her parents inherited all the money. They were loaded. We got next-day delivery on everything and hired painters for our rooms. My walls were going to be blue with painted clouds and birds flying over the ocean, like a mural. Dacey's was going to be yellow with pink heart polka dots.

The reason I picked a mural of birds flying high as the clouds over the ocean is because it's a symbol of freedom, which I now have. Dacey isn't as interested in symbolizing her room as I am, so she just picks whatever is pretty. Cassie's room is lime green with purple diagonal stripes on her walls, and all of her stuff is matching her walls. Everything is also tomboy-themed; there's nothing too girly in her room at all. Just all her pet bugs, her pet hamster named Bear, her pet bird named Kira and different paintings and posters of bands she likes. My room is going to have an art easel in it, a stereo, king sized bed, a big dresser and a vanity set for my straightener, hair dryer, deodorant and makeup. And whatever else I need to make myself look good, of course.

Cassie, Dacey and I watched the painters set up in my room, and a few more in Dacey's room.

"Ooh, Emily, this is so exciting! It's going to be so awesome having you here for always!" Cassie squealed.

"I know! I can't wait to see how my wall mural turns out. And I can't wait to use my stereo and art easel after my room is all set up!" I squealed back.

"I know! It's going to be so awesome." Cassie said, in a normal pitched voice this time.

"Yeah, totally." I said, also in a normal voice.

Later that day, after mine and Dacey's rooms were both painted and dried, the furniture was delivered early. We were just finishing dinner when there was a knock on the door. Me and Cassie exchanged curious glances. Cassie's mom opened the door.

"Oh, hello boys! The furniture is here already? David, come and help these men bring the furniture up to the girls' rooms." Cassie's mom babbled. David, Cassie's dad, nodded and got up. He shook the delivery mens' hands and went to the truck to help with the furniture. Me, Cassie and Dacey cleaned up our plates and went upstairs to our rooms to direct where the furniture would go. I went to my room, the one they were filling first, and directed where to put everything, while Cassie stood next to me and helped me direct. Dacey went to her room and mapped out where she wanted her stuff to go.

Then finally, my easel came in. It was the last piece that I had. I told them to put it next to the window. They nodded and placed it next to my window, then proceeded to start putting stuff in Dacey's room. Me and Cassie stayed in my room and took a look around. It was really something. My walls were painted perfectly, all my furniture was placed perfectly, and I finally had my life back. I took a deep breath.

"I love it." I said softly. Cassie nodded then yawned.

"Well, listen Em, it's getting late so we'd better get to bed. You taking a shower?" Cassie asked. I nodded. She walked back into her own room and pulled out her PJs and changed. I got out my own PJs, and walked to the bathroom. I started up the water, setting it quite hot. I took my clothes off and for the next 15 minutes, relaxed and relieved all the day's stress. After I was done, I got my PJs on, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I went back to my room and just sat on my new bed. I cupped my hands together and buried my head in them.

In her room, Cassie could hear a faint sound coming from the direction of Emily's room. She pulled the covers off and got out of bed. She walked into Emily's room to find that she was crying. Cassie sat beside Emily and comforted her, rubbing her hand over Emily's back.

I continued weeping as Cassie soothed me. It's that same thing that gets me every time. Soon the tears stopped falling, and Cassie dropped her hand to her side.

"You ok now?" She asks me. I nod.

"K then, goodnight." She told me softly.

"Night." I said, not moving. After Cassie went back to her room, I walked to Dacey's room. All her furniture was moved in and she was most likely ready for bed by now. I knocked once on her door and walked into her pink and yellow room. I walked over to her and tucked her in. I delicately kissed her forehead and walked back to my room. I crawled into my bed, equipped with a bedspread that had the same design as my walls. Birds flying with the clouds. There was grass instead of an ocean, though. I quickly drifted asleep.

Early the next morning, I woke up to my alarm loudly going off. I smacked it to turn it off and tiredly got out of bed. I walked over to my dresser, which I had already filled with my clothes, and picked out a purple striped long-sleeved shirt, black cotton vest to go over it, a black belt to go over the long sleeve shirt, and denim jeans. I changed into it and walked over to my vanity set. I started to warm up my curler instead of my straigtener, and started applying my makeup. As I was doing so, I heard Cassie's alarm go off. I smiled and laughed to myself as I recalled how much later than me she wakes up, because she requires so much less time than me to get ready in the morning. She doesn't have a vanity set, doesn't like makeup or fancying her hair. All she does is showers, dresses, brushes her teeth and gets her backpack together. Then breakfast, of course. I finished applying makeup and curling my hair, and then walked downstairs for breakfast. We always have cereal on school mornings, so we each poured ourselves a bowl.

After all three of us were ready for school, we got into Cassie's mom's car and she drove us to school. Once we got to the high school, Cassie and I got out of the car and waved goodbye to Cassie's mom. As we walked into school together, everyone asked us what was with the sudden change in routine. Why were we coming from the same car to school? They would ask. I explained that Cassie's family adopted me because I had personal issues with my dad, and so does my sister. Everyone knew that my mom somehow died when I was little, and they knew my dad and I had arguments a lot, but no one but Dacey, Cassie and Cassie's parents knew about getting abused, raped, and the way my mom really died. Somehow none of that really mattered to me much anymore. I mean, except my mom, but somehow….

Now that my life was better, I was more carefree.

**What will happen with Emily's dad in court? Will he get what he deserves? Will Cassie's parents successfully adopt Emily and Dacey? Will I shut up? There's only one way to find out! Stay tuned for the next episode of Abused! Hahahahah. Episode. I meant chapter. HEhehe [X Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aww hey guys! What upples? Been a long time! I sawwy! I was away all weekend visiting my brother in Buffalo. Anyways, on with it!!**

I looked into the mirror. Then I proceeded to put my hair in a bun, and removed my towel. I slipped on my best dress and found a pair of matching flats to go with it. I sat down at my vanity set and put on some make-up. After I was done, I walked into Dacey's room.

"Dac, you ready?" I asked, standing in her doorway. She had just finished putting shoes on. The bow in her hair was crooked.

"Here, let me fix that." I offered, walking over to her and straightening her bow. It looked so cute on her, I had to admit.

"Alright, let's go!" I announced, walking out of the room and downstairs. Cassie's parents and Cassie were all waiting downstairs. Cassie, a natural born tomboy, was wearing black dress pants and a yellow long-sleeve shirt and matching yellow flats. They were sitting around the living room, waiting for me and Dacey. They got up and we all walked to the car. Dacey, Cassie and I climbed into the backseat of their white car and buckled our seatbelts. But as I sat down, I couldn't help but have a feeling of worry wash over me. I grew quiet as I ran through all possible outcomes from my father as he realized I'm making a strike against him. I'd already gone pretty far making him stay away from Dacey, but bringing this to court was, in his eyes, pushing the boundaries. The car ride seemed endless, but within a few minutes, they arrived at the courthouse. I unbuckled my seatbelt in silence and got out of the car.

"Em, why you being so quiet? What's wrong?" Cassie asked me over her shoulder. I shrugged.

"Nervous, I guess." I responded. It was true, after all.

"Don't worry, Em. It's all going to be fine." Cassie assured me.

"I hope so…."

Once we got inside, we were escorted by police officers to our seats in front of the jury. I sat at the table with my representative, who winked and smiled at me as he sat down. He held out his hand for me to shake, still smiling.

"We're going to win, don't you worry. I've got some killer arguments." He assured me, tapping his forehead. I offered a fake smile, and he turned his head.

"All rise." The officer, standing aside the judge's desk, announced. We all stood up as a woman with brown hair that was twisted into a neat bun, walked the aisle and took her seat at her desk. She dismissed the court to sit, and then I saw him. My father was being escorted to his seat, not a hint of shame, sorrow or doubt showing in his face. Anger resided in a snarl instead. He turned his head and growled at me, knowing enough not to charge at me now; but I know he wanted to. I quickly looked down at the mahogany tabletop with the lawyer's briefcase sitting atop it. I thought back to the calm, serene silence of painting a picture. I pictured my brush scraping across a white canvas, just waiting for me to paint a vivid picture on it. Deep in thought, I was taken away to a land of dreams, where I was happy and calm, not a worry to my name. Until the lawyer tapped my shoulder, then I came back to reality.

"Ms. Carnicelli, please step up and take a seat here." The judge pointed to a seat with a little desk, residing a few feet below her own seat. I stood and walked over to the seat, and plopped myself in it. My lawyer stood after me and paced in front of my seat.

"Ms. Carnicelli; Emily, can I ask you a few questions?" He asked me, looking down at his feet for a moment. I nodded. I could see my father still snarling in his seat. He really wanted to jump at me. The lawyer nodded.

"Is it true that this man abused you, both physically and sexually?" he asked. I closed my eyes, trying and failing to keep the tears from coming out. I looked down and nodded. He nodded and turned to the judge.

"There it is your honor. A much discomforted yes would prove that the teen has been abused, and is uncomfortable about it." He announced to the judge. She nodded and dismissed me. I got up and went back to my seat. I saw Cassie and her parents sitting in the first row, silently. Cassie looked up at me and offered thumbs up. I took a seat. Dacey was called up. She was asked about what it was like living with an abusive father, how she felt about it, how she felt when I was abused, and how this life affected her confidence, both in herself and others. After her turn was over, they called my dad up. He angrily took a seat. He was completely interrogated. Surprisingly, he answered everything truthfully.

An hour and a half passed by, and the final decision was made. Dacey and I were officially members of the Gunderson family (Cassie's last name), and my dad was sentenced to 40 years in jail. My spirits were lifted; I was in a completely better mood, opposite to my earlier mood. That's when I saw him there.

"Hey, Emily! Over here!" I heard a masculine voice call. I walked over to him, my dress swaying with every step.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I…well, I heard around school, basically." He explained.

"And you came to watch?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, i…." He started to explain. He couldn't seem to come out with a valid answer.

"Umm….well, I just wanted to be supportive. We are kindergarten friends, after all." He explained.

"Jeez, Jason that was like, a decade ago! I can't believe you'd remember me!" I exclaimed. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, i've got a pretty good memory." He explained. Then I saw Cassie wave me over to the car. It was time to go.

"Well, listen Jason, thanks for coming. I appreciate it; I gotta get going," I patted his shoulder.

"See ya." I finished. I turned towards the car, but was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him.

"Do you, ummm….want to hang out tomorrow?" He asked nervously. I smiled.

"Sure, sounds great! Call later with dets." I said, referring to details. He nodded, and we walked our separate ways. I smiled.

"What was that all about?" Cassie asked once I got back to the car.

"Jason! I think he just asked me out!" I exclaimed, looking out the rear window of the car to see if he was still there. I saw him disappear as we drove off back home.

Home….that's what I call it now.

**Ahahaha! I can't wait to write up their date (X it's gonna be so CUTE! Ooooohohoohhhh. Yeeeeh! Reviewww (X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! MAN, am I **_**soaked.**_** It was raining outside, and well—I couldn't resist. Teehee [X But of course, that gave me the inspiration for this chapter! Yay!**

As I was doing homework in my room, sitting with legs pulled close to my body, I heard the pitter-pattering of raindrops on the roof. I smiled, dropped my notebook on my bed and darted outside. I quickly got my shoes on and ran outside to feel the cold droplets of the earth's tears roll down my gentle cheeks. I held out my arms and looked into the sky. The clouds may have said grey to everyone else, but to me, they said hope.

From the warm comfort of the indoors, Cassie peered out the window, smiling at her friend. She understood why Emily liked rain, really. It was like a symbol of hope for her. Like a rainfall after a long desert drought. Days, months, even years without a single drop of rain—hope. Then, it all ends with the first rainfall of spring. All the plants get their nutrients; the animals soak it up while they can, and everyone is happy.

I danced outside in the driveway. My driveway; I live here now. Me and Dacey and Cassie and her parents—excuse me; my parents. We're all family now. I can be happy. This rain, it makes me feel like I have a chance in the world. Like I'm somebody who had just lost sight of her purpose in life; to be whoever I want to be. But, the person I most want to be, is the real me. The real me is an artist. A Painter. A free-willed teenage girl.

"Wow. I am SOAKED!!" I exclaimed as I walked back inside.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Cassie smiled.

"Well, it was worth it." I said. I walked upstairs to take a shower and get ready for my date with Jason. I was excited. He'd called earlier saying that they were going to go to the park and just hang out. I bounced out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked to my dresser and went through all my clothes to see which outfit was perfect for my park date with Jason. I picked a purple shirt with sleeves ending just above my elbows. It had a few buttons in the middle, starting at the neckline. Over it I wore a black vest and regular jeans. I brushed my hair and reapplied some makeup. I bounded downstairs as I saw the sunshine again. I smiled and heard a knock on the door. I slid my cell phone into my pocket and opened the door to see Jason standing there. I smiled wider.

"Hey Jason! Hang on just one sec, while I get my shoes on." I announced to him, bounding away. He stood quietly at the door.

Oh, I forgot to mention—I'm not Emily Carnicelli anymore. Nope. Carnicelli is my real dad's name. I'm Emily Gunderson now, and Dacey's new name is Dacey Gunderson. Legally, those are our full names now. I kept Emily Elizabeth (middle name…!) and Dacey kept her name-Dacey Allison, because those were the names our mother gave us. We wouldn't dare keep them. Sometimes, though, I wish my mother had moved out with me and Dacey, and we could forget about dad, and I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I can only wish, though…Oh well.

"So. Jason." Cassie said, spy-like to Jason.

"Yep?" He said back.

"My friend—err, sister; really likes you." She said.

"Yeah, I-I like her too." He said back, nervous. He was getting a little scared of Cassie, to be honest.

"Good, cuz let me just say, if you break her heart, I'll be sure to break your bones. Got it?" She explained. He nodded, terrified. I giggled as she came down the stairs and pulled Cassie aside.

"Cass, you're scaring him!" I giggled. I went to the door and walked out with him, and we went to the park.

Once we got there, we walked by the pond, some benches, ducks feeding their young, so on so forth. Everyday park stuff. He held my hand and once it was over, dreadfully over, I told him I had a really good time and he asked me if I wanted to go to dinner. So we went to a restaurant and ate a nice long meal there. He's a real gentleman. He paid for the dinner, pulled out my chair for me, and once we got home, _**kissed me goodnight.**_ I almost screamed. I shut the front door behind me and bolted to Cassie's room.

"Prepare yourself, sister, I just had THE TIME OF MY FREAKING LIFE!" I exclaimed as I burst into Cassie's room.

**EXCITING! Awesomeness! Duuuuude, that was cool. Didn't really feel like getting into the details with the date part…too lazzzyyy. Review!**


End file.
